1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk file apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a typical conventional disk file apparatus, a multiplicity of cartridges are accommodated in an accommodating shelf, each cartridge receiving a disk both sides of which are able to be subjected to recording an reproducing, and a selected one of the cartridges is loaded into a coder by means of a carrier, thereby subjecting the downward side of the disk to recording or reproducing.
In the above-described prior art, a judgement as to whether the downward side of the disk is the side A or B is made in such manner that a reflecting marker is attached to one end face of each cartridge, while a pair of reflection type sensors are provided on the carrier, and a judgement is made as to whether the downward side of the disk is the side A or B on the basis of which one of the sensors has detected the reflecting marker. If it is found that the designated side does not face downward, the carrier turns the cartridge through 180 degrees and then loads it into the coder.
The prior art suffers, however, from the problem that, since the judgement as to which side of the disk accommodated in a selected cartridge faces downward is made between the selection of a cartridge and the loading of the selected cartridge into the coder, the access time is increased correspondingly.